


Fic: "Historical Dreams"

by Tabakat



Category: Roswell - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Royal Four (Roswell)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: Liz is having strange visions? Will she be able to figure out what they mean in time to help her friends?





	Fic: "Historical Dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lopaka Tanu  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of its characters. No money is being made off this and no copyright infringement is intended. Original story ideas and intellectual content are property of the author and copyright 2001-2003.

_**Fic: "Historical Dreams" (1/3) Roswell**_  
Historical Dreams  
Author: Tabakat  
Fandom: Roswell  
Rating: Teen/PG  
Parings: Liz/Max, Michael/ Maria, Ava/Zan, Royal Four past pairings.  
Beta: Lopaka Tanu  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of its characters. No money is being made off this and no copyright infringement is intended. Original story ideas and intellectual content are property of the author and copyright 2001-2002.  
Summary: Liz is having strange visions? Will she be able to figure out what they mean in time to help her friends?  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Liz woke up with a start; her dream had been weird at the core, and that song! Where had that come from? 'Strange but I feel I know it'. Turing she sought the time, it read five o'clock. It seemed of no use to lie back down, she would only get up in an hour. On her way out, her eyes fell on a dark wooden box. It was the box Chirine had given her before moving away all those years ago…  
  
  
_"It's a time capsule, Lizbet."  
  
"Cool, when should I open it?"  
  
"When it's time you'll know."  
  
"Chirine this is not another one of your visions is it?"  
  
"I'm not the one with the visions, Lizbet, you are. Besides, this isn't a vision it's a gift. Remember me by it, and if you need a date… your senior year of High School, open it then."  
  
"All right, but only if you take this."  
  
"Lizbet, I can not Grandma Claudia gave it to you."  
  
"Please Cherie; I want you to have it, to remember me by."  
  
"I will never forget you, Lizbet. Thanks."_  
  
The next day Chirine had moved away, but Liz would always stay close to the little girl with the sliver-blonde hair and strange way of speaking. Then, when Liz had entered High school, she had gotten a call from her old friend. Chirine was living in New York and had found the Crashdown's site on the net. So she took a chance, and the girls had been in touch ever since. Liz shook her head and closed her bedroom door, maybe she would call Cherie tonight.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Oh, Kyle, what's up?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Liz. Class got out three minutes ago. If you do not hurry we are going to be late. Lawrence has it out for me already."  
  
"Sorry, Kyle. Daydreaming I guess."  
  
"Well stop drooling over Max. We need to ace this presentation."  
  
"You mean you need to ace this, and I am NOT drooling!"  
  
"Whatever. Move it Parker!"  
  
"For that, Valenti, you take the opening."  
  
"Liz! Have a heart!"  
  
'Parker get it together! That box has never bothered you before. However, what's with these dreams? Cut it out! Isabel's the alien, not you!'  
  
***  
  
In class, Liz smiled as she slid into her seat beside Max. The smile did not last long; Mr. Lawrence slammed the class with another presentation to be done over break. "Max, you don't think Lawrence was abducted do you," Liz asked? She was unbelievably annoyed.  
  
Especially after hearing the requirements for the paper, a ten page essay combined with a three tier oral and visual presentation.  
  
"Maybe you're right, see you after class."  
  
"Meet me at the Crashdown? I told Samantha, I would help tutor her for the chemistry exam."  
  
"Don't be long," Max whispered, slipping out of class. Something in his voice made Liz smile somehow her double shift didn't seem so bad.  
  
***  
  
Samantha and Liz spent an exhausting half-hour at the books before Liz had to cut it short. If they started the next chapter now, she would never make it to her shift on time. After making plans to meet next Saturday, Liz trudged off toward her locker. She was not at all in the mood to deal with any after school cliques. "Max! I thought we said we'd meet at the Crashdown." The scolding was not harsh, she was too happy to see Max.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Liz stopped short. Max never called her Elizabeth and the voice was too rough. Alarm bells started going off as the man spoke again, "I need your help." Throwing caution to the wind, she approached him, besides Michael was in detention, so she wasn't alone.  
  
"What's up?" She forced her steps to remain natural as she approached him. When he turned his face towards her she knew. If his resemblance to Max was not enough, last night's dream would have told her. "Zan... but you're dead!"  
  
"Reports of my death were premature."  
  
"But Rath... Here lean against the locker," Liz commanded as Zan coughed, his face was deathly pale. "For heaven's sake don't face the hall… the hair, the nose ring… it's not Max and we can't afford questions right now."  
  
"I see you've met my brother, I hope you're all right," he questioned moving as she indicated?  
  
"Yes, but what about you, I don't understand?"  
  
"It's a long story…" He was cut off by a spasm of coughing. He was also sweating and his face... well Liz was pretty sure it wasn't suppose to be doing the flickering green and blue light show.  
  
"My God, Zan!"  
  
He waved off her concern, "Ava, is she all right?"  
  
"Yes. Last time... Zan!" Liz grabbed him before he fell. "Walk with me." Supporting him with an arm around the waist, she said, "Put your face in my hair… Just do it!" Liz shook her head, he and Max were definitely from the same gene pool. She managed to get him into the eraser room and seated without mishap.  
  
"Now what is going on?"  
  
"Ava… she..." Zan was fast losing consciousness.  
  
"Zan, stay conscious here, please!" Remembering something Max said she amended that, "Forget awake, Control, just stay in control! This is ROSWELL; we do not need to press our luck here. I'm going to get help. Control, Zan, please control those powers." Liz said slipping out of the Eraser Room and down the hall. She had to get to Michael and fast.  
  
~~~>>>~~~  
  
Michael sat looking at the clock counting the minutes; detention could not be over soon enough. Liz slid across the hallway and poked her head in the room noticing the teacher on duty was asleep, as usual. She motioned to Michael but he waved her off. Any other time she would have left, Michael really did not need to get in any more trouble if he wanted to pass with the rest of them, but this was too important. So, this time she shook her head. Making the classic 'ET phone home' gesture for extra emphasis she mouthed "Hurry!"  
  
Michael shook his head but grabbed his bag. He knew Liz would not over react to something like that, unlike Maria; she tended to keep her head. "What is it?" Michael asked coming out of the room, "This had better be good."  
  
"It is. Don't worry; he'll never notice you're gone. Besides, we've got more immediate concerns."  
  
"What did Isabel do now?"  
  
"It's not Isabel."  
  
"Oh, that's right. It's Max that goes around breaking into movie lots for a look at an intergalactic lemon."  
  
"Michael that isn't fair! What would you do if you had a missing son?"  
  
"Not forget about the woman I loved!"  
  
Liz smiled and decided not to comment. If Maria was good, Liz might tell her about this little tidbit but not now. Now she would sit, wait and see how long it took the couple to reattach their heads and their hearts. "It's not Max…it's his brother."  
  
"Max doesn't... Christ!" Michael said, "Why didn't you warn me?" He had just come abreast Zan.  
  
"Would you have believed me?"  
  
"No." Michael said and turned back to Zan, "What the hell are you doing here? Did you lay a hand on Liz?" Michael asked seething. His emotions were unpredictable right now, which Liz had found out made him dangerous.  
  
"Do I look like I could hurt anyone?" Zan shot back.  
  
"Did he hurt you, Liz?"  
  
"Michael calm down please! Shut up Zan!" Liz cried getting between the two; she could not afford these two getting into a fight right now. Besides the discovery factor, she had a strong suspicion that a fight would kill Zan right now. "Michael!" Liz cried again. She was not afraid of her friends, but when their powers were out of control they, made her jumpy.  
  
"Okay, we need to get out of here."  
  
"We'll go to Maria's. You call the others, I'll get him out to the car."  
  
"What about your shift?"  
  
"I'll take off, Dad owes me some vacation time anyway."  
  
"Take him to my place, it's safer." Michael said watching Zan snuggle Liz's neck. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Michael palmed his cell and said, "Max, meet me at my house. We have a development, I think you should see. Pick up Isabel on the way." Michael hung up and shot a pointed look at Zan, "Just remember whom she belongs to."  
  
Liz was having too much fun watching Michael's case of big brother syndrome to be affronted, that and keeping Zan upright. "Could you give me a hand here?"  
  
As Michael slipped his arm around Liz's shoulder, he extended his powers toward Zan, holding him up as Zan said, "Don't worry, she's not my type." For her part, Liz smiled and managed to look like she was enjoying her alarmingly cute double escort. This should make me the talk of the school tomorrow. Liz thought and then she was off thinking up cover stories.  
  
~~~>>>~~~  
  
"Okay we're here, quit before I blow your head off," Michael's angry voice growled.  
  
"Awfully messy, bro."  
  
"A heart attack then!"  
  
"Then what, incinerate my body?"  
  
"Don't tempt me!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, bro." The tired voice managed to convey dry amusement.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Guys…" Liz tried.  
  
In the house Maria, Max, and Isabel all headed for the door as the raised voice reached them. Max was headed for the porch when Liz cried, "Max help!" He was started out when she flew in the door and behind him.  
  
"Liz, what is it," He asked concerned, her hair was a mess, and her eyes looked a little wild?  
"Stay in here, Max! Please."  
  
"What happened to you," Maria asked?  
  
"Static electricity."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maria, how did you get here?"  
  
"She was here when we pulled up." Max said. "Now how-"  
  
Liz waved him off and said, "Isabel, do something!"  
  
Isabel, who had already stuck her head out the door, called, "Get your behinds in this house!" When there was no direct action on their part she marched out. "Maxwell! Michael! What are you idiots doing? Get in this house!"  
  
Zan and Michael flew into the house. Isabel right behind them, "All right, commence fighting, but if you hit one of the girls, I'll fry you again!"  
  
The boys looked at each other and wisely took seats at opposite ends of the couch. Liz peeked around Max and asked, "Is it safe?"  
  
"Sorry, Liz. I didn't mean to scare you." Michael said sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Elizabeth, I would never hurt you." Zan said.  
  
"I'm not sure you could hurt a mouse. I just did not want to be there when Michael let loose on you. The crossfire would have been ugly."  
  
"How did you know about that," Zan questioned.  
  
"Lucky guess?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Ava told me." Liz improvised, she didn't want anyone to know about her nightmares…though she was wondering if they weren't more then that. 'Chirine said my dreams were visions, but I didn't believe her…now I'm not so sure. Focus Parker, focus.'  
  
"Zan, this is Isabel, Michael, Maria, and your twin over here goes by Max."  
  
"This is surreal." Maria said inching over to Michael, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Zan, are you okay," Liz asked as he started coughing again.  
  
"Liz, you should stay away from him. I mean, how we know we can trust him," Maria advised.  
  
"Its okay, Maria." Liz couldn't explain how, but she knew she could trust Zan. He was not like Lonnie and Rath, never was. She also knew he was completely and utterly devoted to Ava and the reverse was true. When the girl had stayed with Liz, the two of them had gotten rather close. Liz could never fathom why Max, or Zan for that matter, could have loved a person like Tess, but she could understand how Max could love Ava. The truth was if she had not been so convinced of Ava's love for Zan, she wouldn't have let Max in the same room with her.  
  
After spending time with her, there had never been any doubt in Liz's mind that she and Tess were different people. Okay yes, they did originate form the same person, but the term clone did not truly fit. They were their own people. While the two sets of Royals were duplicates of each other and shared the same genetic material, history, appearance, and personality traits, they also were not the same person. The closest Ava and Liz had come was to twins. The two sets were twins. The question of "Aren't you Ava and Zan, Rath, and Velandra?" Had come up and the answer was yes and no. It was like Michael kept saying "that was another life." But Isabel was also right when she said, "She is a part of me." It was true they were the Royals, their past lives are a part of them, but was not the sum of who each alien was.  
  
"Ava, I need Ava," Zan whispered.  
  
"Sure, we're going to help you find another conniving little witch!"  
  
"Maria," Liz snapped. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Isn't it? Look what Tess did to Max, to you Lizzie. What makes you think Ava won't do the same or worse?"  
  
"What makes you think she would? Maria, Ava is NOT Tess!"  
  
"Isn't she?"  
  
"NO," Zan choked.  
  
"Maria, Ava helped Isabel and I save Max."  
  
"Yeah threw her connection with Zan!"  
  
"She thought Zan was dead!"  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Ava used Isabel's and Liz's connection with Max to help find him." Zan chocked. "She amplified their call."  
  
"How could she do that?"  
  
"She's the Queen," Max said and Zan nodded.  
  
"You've just proved my point."  
  
"She's right Liz, how do we know they are not trying to kill us," Max offered.  
  
"Isabel, are you Velandra?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And yet you didn't kill Max and Michael. Why?"  
  
"I would never do that, I'm in control… Velandra is in me-a part of me, but that is not who I am now. I am a different person." Isabel stumbled through the explanation, realizing it was true. Her experiences on her honeymoon had forced her to confront her past, a part of her she had feared. Since then, she had grown in understanding of her alien life, finding how- what- she was then and now.  
  
"Max are you Zan?"  
  
"I was but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You're my life now."  
  
"Michael are you Rath?"  
  
"In another life."  
  
Liz was satisfied now she went in for the kill. "Maria, since you met Rath have you feared Michael would act the same way?"  
  
"No. He's Michael not Rath."  
  
"Max, were you afraid Isabel would kill you after you met Lonnie?"  
  
"No. Isabel is not Lonnie."  
  
"Any one else's head hurt?" Liz laughed at her own remark.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just do what Ava and I do. Accept that Max, Zan, Tess, Ava, Isabel, Lonnie, Michael, and Rath are not the same people; just consider yourselves four sets of twins. Believe that while you are the Royals, you are not the originals, and each of you is your own person.  
  
"Great speech." Zan sounded bemused and clapped. "I don't think Mother had any idea the tangled web she was creating."  
  
"I don't think she expected you all to live," Maria said.  
  
"Now since we have that settled," Liz opened her cell and hit a number, "Ava its Liz. You aren't going to believe this, but you need to get here now! Oh yeah and bring some-"Liz never finished the sentence. A sense of vertigo overtook her and she was no longer looking at Michael's living room. What it was, well she thought it was a supernova and then nothing.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Zan pushed himself from the couch and caught the crumbling girl before she hit her head on the table. "Elizabeth, come back. Max take her!" Zan ordered pressing Liz into his arms, and moving them both on to the couch.  
  
Moments later Liz started to come around, her nonsense words stopping as her eyes found Max. "What happen?"  
  
"You fainted, chica." Maria said, while Zan exhausted, sank to the ground and wisely kept his own counsel.  


~~~~~~

Well, one thing could certainly be said about Liz Parker, the girl knew how to get your attention. Because of that call, Ava was exhausting herself, wrapping herself in one of her own illusions. A medium height girl with light red hair, falling midway down her back, wearing jeans, and a mock turtleneck shell under a jacket approached Liz's locker. She remained fashionable while blending in, nothing that would stick out in anyone's memory. "So you the girl that's trying to steal my husband?" Ava asked.

"Excuse me?" Liz said with a jump.

"You called?" Ava said with a small laugh and a friendly smile.

"Oh Ava! You've changed!"

"Like it?"

"Mum… it's not like you."

"That's what I like about you, girl, you're honest. Now don't ya ever scare me like that again here? What was so important that I had to come back here? Max, Maria, Isabel, and Michael are okay right? Cause if Lonnie or Rath hurt them I swear I'll…"

"No. We are all alright."

"Okay, then what's wrong?" Some of the panic left Ava and her speech became less slang riddled.

"Come to class with me and we'll go to Michael's after school."

"Okay."

'Okay now That I have her here, what am I going to do with her? Tess is suppose to be off somewhere with Max's baby, not here. In addition, just where and when did Max pick up a twin? This is not going to fly with the Private Eye, Mr. Evans.'

"I still can't believe Dizzy got married!" The cheerleader's squeal greeted Liz and Ava as they slid into two seats.

"She did marry, Jesse, huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, but I had a feeling. This is going to sound strange, but was everyone there on the guest list?"

"Define strange in my life, nope, her old friend showed up."

"Gods."

"Tell me about it. Same old story, girl gets married, guy wants her for himself, guy uses hypnosis, guy kills family, makes her … oh my god…"

"Let's go."

"I can't cut class!"

"He'll never know. I promise!"

"Ava, what's happening to me? How do I know these things? I mean it is like a movie is playing in my dreams."

"Give me your keys. You can't drive like this." Liz looked at her, where was the girl that Liz had originally met? The one who was, at times, afraid of her own shadow? This was too much, Liz needed someone to be strong for her. Liz had been strong for everyone and she would be again, but for now, she would let Ava handle it. By the time the girls pulled into Michael's driveway, Liz was calm again. 'I can't fall apart now.' With that thought in mind, she turned toward Ava and smiled.

"Ava, Zan's alive."

The other girl's only reactions were to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She followed Liz up the steps and let the girls into the house. Ava dropped her illusion with a sigh, except her hair had indeed grown longer. "ZAN!" The response that came was not of this earth and Ava flew down the hall leaving Liz to lock the door.

Liz rounded the corner and found herself intruding on a tender scene. Ava was curled up beside Zan with her hand on his chest and resting her head on that hand. Ava's eyes were solid black and seemed to be staring at nothing. She blinked and as her eyes returned to their human appearance said, "You're not intruding, Liz."

"So you read minds now?"

"No. Just embarrassment that is plainly shown."

"You look, better, Zan."

"Yes. Ava and I are truly coupled."

"Don't tell me you have to be with each other to be healthy?"

"No. Zan just has a dramatic flare."

"And she is too modest."

Sending him a withering stare, Ava explained, "he and I are both strong psychics and we tend to spend a lot of time linked with emotions and thoughts. Where some would find it uncomfortable, it balances us. This is one of the reasons I was such a mess when we first met. I was linked with Zan when he was thrown in front of the truck. I felt what he felt."

Zan frowned and squeezed her hand tenderly. "Again, she is being modest. One of Ava's gifts is linking and amplification, as well as her own. I can not use my healing abilities on my self often, but she can take my gift link it through herself, amplify it, and heal me if she wishes."

"Yes, but it is not enough, we need to find Lady Ashling"

"Who is she?"

"We do not know."

"Wonderful! Nothing is simple with you guys! Well first we need to find out what we are going to do about you two and Mr. Paranoia Evans."

"What exactly do you mean?"

As Liz filled them in on the events of the past year, she watched their expressions change from amazement, to anger, and then horror. "So then Max had Isabel tell their parents that Tess was out there, meaning on earth somewhere, with Max's son. Only I don't think he bought it because he's been spending way too much time at the Crashdown, and dad still won't get off my back. The long and short story is, if Tess is out there, then Ava can't be here, even if we could explain you, Zan, which we can't."

"Well, we'll just have to find a way now won't we," Ava said calmly.

"Baby, I think maybe we should get out of Roswell as soon as we can."

"I can't leave, Zan."

"Ava-"

"No! They are my friends, my family, they need me, Zan."

"Ava, maybe it's for the best..."Liz trailed off she wasn't listening.

"Don't you see she is gone? Its my responsibility, I can't just leave, I can't."

"Okay."

"I need to do this, Zan. I have to, they need me."

"We're staying, Liz," Zan said hugging his distraught wife to his side, he understood, he really did. He would make the same choice, there was no choice.

"Okay, what did I just miss?" Her friends didn't answer, just smiled and started brainstorming.

Hours later, Liz had a headache and she was tired, more tired then she remembered being in a long time. "I just don't see how this is going to work."

"That's okay, Liz. Why don't you let me take you home for a rest and when you see us in school I want you to just go with the flow."

"But Max and Tess and…"

"No offense, honey but Ava and I have had a little more practice at being where we're not suppose to be and appearing legit then your gang. It'll be sticky but we'll handle it." Zan said waving his hand in front of Liz's eyes. She crumbled onto the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that, Zan," Ava hissed.

"Just get her to bed, and then we'll deal."

"I'll need Izzy's help. I'm not that strong, anymore."

"She might not like it."

"No, but she knows more then she'll tell them, Izzy'll help."

"Okay I'll meet you at her apartment." Ava nodded and he helped her get Liz into the car, she didn't really need it, but appearances needed to be kept up in case any neighbors were watching.

~~~>>>~~~

"You know there's this wonderful invention called the telephone," Isabel hissed upon answering the door. "Just what am I suppose to do if Jesse comes home?" 

Ava waved her hand in front of herself and they disappeared. "Is this sufficient?"

"Okay, okay drop the illusion, it's creeping me out!"

"So what exactly can I do for you?"

"Well, first you can tell me if this story will fly with your father and give me a little help with a make over." Ava said.

~~~>>>~~~

"Yes your Highness, but I don't understand why…" Lady Ashling addressed the Queen Mother.

"Khivar has managed to bewitch my daughter, there is nothing I can do to save the Lady Velandra, but our scientists have come up with solution."

"Two sets your Highness… will that not cause problems?"

"It is a long and perilous journey; I do not expect all our ships to make the trip successfully. The King knows nothing of this so I am sending my own guard as escort. Also, the skins have done something to the children. We are not sure which group, or to what extent. I do know this… these are my children, and as such their birthright and responsibility goes with them, but they must develop as they will. Do not force traits or personalities on them they do not show, because their alternates here and now show these. They will grow with different circumstances, friends, family, and experiences, their spirit will grow accordingly."

"Of course, every living thing has its own soul, Queen Mother. I do not see what you want me to do."

"Ashling, you have been a great friend to the family, and seem to have a talent for bringing my quarrelsome four to agreement. I am sending guardians with them but I wish to send a level head as well, to be a friend to my loved ones and I can think of none better."

"My place is here."

"Your brother, rules in your house. It is a difficult thing I ask of you. To leave all you love and know and live on another planet. This is why, I ask only."

"I will think on it".

"Think quickly dear."

Lady Ashling curtsied and backed out of the room. Once she turned the corner she picked up her skirts and fled the Queen Mother's Chamber's. Calls of "Forgive me, Your Grace." From servants hurrying out of her way ignored.

In her haste to get some privacy, she almost tripped. Clammy, elegant hands reached out to grab her and upon looking up she dropped into a deep curtsey. "Your Majesty, Forgive me."

***

Liz woke with a start. That's it she thought no more Sci-fi channel before bed. That dream was like some episode out of an old, okay maybe not so old, judging by the scenery, Sci-fi TV show. But wasn't Lady Ashling who Ava and Zan said they were looking for? And why had she given the characters those names? Okay dreams are just your mind's way of reacting to and processing all that has gone on in the day. No big mystery there right? Liz rolled over and went to sleep; trying to convince herself she was right.

~~~>>>~~~

"That story is so far fetched…"

"Oh and finding two children wandering around in the desert who can not even talk is something that happens everyday?"

"No but… what happens if-"

"Tess, won't last long," Zan said.

"Why?"

"She's a threat."

"She may live, love."

"True, we can hope."

"You all want to stop talking in rhyme?"

"Are you ready to face what was," Ava countered. Isabel made no response and Ava smiled kindly. Touching her hand, "It matters not, sister. If you fear me form a connection and test me."

"How can I trust you?"

"The blood of Antar flows in you, as it will never in me; I can not hurt you sister. Max would never allow it; even at this distance your brother is strong, though he knows not."

"What is with the weird dialog, Ava?" 

"Isabel, trust me."

Zan watched the girls to see the connection was safely formed, he saw the royal seal blaze above the girl's head, and Ava relent her control. Confident Isabel would be safe, Zan turned the kitchen. He retrieved three Snapple's and laced them with lemon, before settling to wait for the trance to break.

About twenty minutes later, he clicked off the TV as the girls returned to themselves. "So, what's the verdict your highness?"

"I still want to know what's going on with, Tess!!"

"To be honest, we don't know, but to find the answer, you must all confront your demons!"

"Zan, have a heart!" Ava said having witnessed Isabel's recent encounter with their enemy. She wrapped her arms around Isabel and glared at Zan.

Isabel sat up straight and laughed. "Threats, Zan? Don't make me laugh! Keep your secrets for now. I'll help, Ava. But you remember I am MAX's sister!"

"That's more like it!" Zan launched back.

"Children? Jesse may return soon."

"Right, so let's decide what your make over consists of. Then we hit the mall!" The girls eyes light up and Zan waved his hand over his hair.

"Estrogen overload, I'm outta here!" He said and left.

"I don't trust him."

"Don't worry, he can't resist me." Ava smiled.

"Oh?"

"Hey I learned from the best!" She said, and Isabel Roswell's resident femme fatale took a bow. 

"I guess I'm not that different from, Velandra."

"You're all Isabel." Ava returned quickly.

"Okay let's do this, because this whole look alike routine is over!"

~~~>>>~~~

Liz slid into sit beside Max sluggishly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just some dreams, I've been having. They don't make for restful nights." She said opening her math notebook to a clean page.

"You, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, class is about to start anyway." Liz said doodling on her page.

As the teacher started lecturing, Liz slid off into a daydream…

_"God, this test is killer."_

__

__

"Such talk, from the future Queen."

"Lordly, not you too. Can't I have one friend in this place?" Ava remarked as they walked to the next class.

"Ava, what-"

"I mean we don't even know if Zan will take me as Queen. Queen and Bride are too different stations."

"The Antar family hasn't practiced that custom in decades. Zan has made you his bride and you will be a Bride-Queen."

"And if I don't want to be?"

"Ava, what is wrong!" 

"It matters not; we must hurry, if we are to attend class." Lizbet Ashling rolled her eyes, and cocked her head in a hall guardian's direction. "Attend us."

"Lady Consort, Lady Ashling."

"A matter of state requires our attention, inform the instructor and send the work to the Royal Consort's apartments. We will take the back way; leave us upon arrival in her gardens."

"As you wish." The first Guardian left to carry out his orders and another trailed the titled pair to the appointed gardens, where they were left alone.

"The first thing you have to do is get Zan to change that title! I can't believe he hasn't. Lady Consort! Royal Consort! It's demeaning! Primitive!"

"Tradition," Ava stated in a defeated voice.

"Ava, what is it!"

"Sometimes I curse the day Larak introduced us."

"You can't mean that."

"Can't I? Oh sorry, can I not? I am a simple girl. I wasn't brought up in the halls of law. I can't trace the linage of Kings and Queens for ten generations in less than 20 seconds. Public speaking that's a joke. Etiquette, I hate it. You grew up learning it. I wasn't meant to rule these halls; the closest I was ever supposed to get to a King was a coronation audience. I shouldn't have even been allowed on that rock!"

"I wasn't meant to be this powerful in my family either, a pretty gem in the family treasury. Teach her to sing and so, stuff etiquette down her throat as all lady daughters must know. We can't have a hellion for a daughter. When the time comes of age, we marry her off. She will be a wonderful addition to the family, she can teach her sons and daughters to rule and cement our alliance with the Antar line, if only she catches the eye of some Lordly."

"At least you had some idea what to expect I can't seem to get the hang of courtly graces. I can't be a Queen."

"Five years ago, I would have said the same of myself. The Princess needed a help-mate and I wanted out! I came here and wouldn't put up with her Ice maiden routine. The Queen granted my request."

"That was before the sickness right?"

"Just barely, but that and assassinations took my siblings. Now I stand second in my line. It is fortunate my brother and I were off world. My point is no one knows what life has for them. I for one like it that way."

"Yes, but if Larak yells one more time. He tells the King and Queen everything I do wrong!"

"Well courtly graces can be learned or rewritten, after all who sets the fashion of the day? The Royal Circle, one of whom you are. Now birth dose not a Queen make, but action, so stop whining! As for Courtly Graces, for all my training I had not a clue, when I arrived! Zan, Velandra, and Rath helped me, now it is my turn to help you. The Royal Consort is going to set the Court on its head!

,/i>

~~~>>>~~~

"Ms. Parker, have you heard a word I said?"

"I apologize, sir, could you repeat the question."

"Of course." The teacher repeated a ridiculously obscure question, pertaining to the theory of the lesson, knowing the star pupil would not know it. He was wrong, Liz simply closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them had the correct answer.

"I guess you were paying attention after all, Ms. Parker." The bell rang and Liz hurried out of class.

"Liz, wait. You sure you're okay? I was sure you hadn't taken a single note in class. How did you do that," Max asked.

"Lucky guess," she said, not wanting to get into the fact that she had seen the answer in dream, or that the question seemed simple in the extreme, to her. Those comments just weren't normal, but then she couldn't exactly call her life normal since she had met her alien friends. "Listen, can we hurry out the Quad, I need some air."

Once outside, Liz leaned against a tree and waited, with Max, for the rest of the gang to arrive. "I'm really worried about you, Liz."

"Max, it's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Hey, your name's Liz Parker right," Asked a girl coming up to them Liz turned to her. A girl with long raven black hair streaked in light pink stood beside her. She had startling eyes, and her clothing was a long flowing purple dress, accented by silver jewelry, celestial theme that was decidedly not Roswell tourist trap. Her style was unique and spoke of money, but was not out of place with her peer group. "I'm Ava. You must be Max Evans?"

"How did you know?" 

"I'm new but not blind and deaf; you're considered the catch of the school, even if you are spoken for. But don't worry; I don't take other girls interests. Finders Keepers you know, besides my boyfriend should be coming to town soon."

"Liz, what's wrong you've gone pale."

"Maybe I have a bug; won't you join us for lunch Ava?"

"Sure, Thanks." It was as she sat down that Liz glanced at the charm.

"She gave that too you didn't she, at the coronation." Liz was glad sound didn't travel well on the Quad, and they were in a relatively private spot. She was finding more reasons to like the perks of being a Senior every day.

"Who?"

"Ashling."

"Liz how did you-"

"Max, Ava what's happening to me. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Liz, we'll figure this out, we'll help you."

"Help me, but how can you help me. We don't know what's going on."

"Maybe it's something to do with Max's healing you."

"I- I-don't think so."

 

_"Think nothing of it, Lady Ashling." The Queen said but she seemed preoccupied as she continued down the hall, without another word. Concerned over the mixture of etiquette, such a informal response from the Queen called for a less formal title then 'Lady' while Ashling's address of the Queen called for a acknowledgement of ' Your Grace' of the Queen's part. Ashling followed Ava to find the throne room in chaos and Velandra sitting on the throne._

__

__

"Where is the, King?" Ava addressed her sister-in-law.

"Currently, his whereabouts are unknown."

As a fight ensued between the Queen and the Princess Velandra, who were normally allies, Ashling slipped out of the hall in horror. She hurried down the hall to the royal apartments and entered the nursery unchallenged, as she often visited the family.

"I shall miss you, child. But I have to do this; I will always be there for you. Always." Ashling slid a ring off her finger and attached it to the child's necklace. "I pledge my loyalty to you and your house," Ashling said, and the placed her hand above the child's head. For a moment the room glowed and the image of Ashling, her house's crest and the planet it ruled appeared above the infant. In a moment it was gone and she slipped out. 

The Queen Mother admitted her at once, and she fell to her knees before her. "I'll miss you."

"And I you, little one." The old woman said smiling at the young woman she had seen come to her court as a child, a playmate for her daughter. Ashling had turned out to be Zan's closest friend and ally as he ascended the throne. She'd raised Ashling, as her own and loved her as such. "Go now, before, it is too late."

Once the child had gone, the Queen Mother called her second visitor out of the shadows. "She will need her own, Guardian. You and your little one, go now. Watch over my little Ashling, as she is as one of my own."

"Yes, my Queen," The Guardian said, for this had been the Queen on the throne in his day and she would always hold a special place in his heart. Ashling never noticed the shadow that followed her as she boarded the intergalactic cruiser.

~~~~~~~

Chirine's head shot up and she stared at the horizon. She had been called. She looked over at her colleague a slow sad smile forming. "It is time."

"Be careful."

"She never was a difficult charge; we are friends, as you could be if you'd but give them the chance."

"It is not to be."

"Do you not miss it?"

"Home? No."

"No, his friendship, do you not miss that."

"He made his choice long ago."

"Holding him accountable for a lifetime he can not remember is selfish, as is a grudge that might very well be misplaced."

"What do you know?"

"That is not my place, I must go. Take care." Chirine smiled once more, before shifting her shape and taking wing. 

~~~>>>~~~

Liz washed the counter mechanically, counting the minutes till closing. She had woken early again, sweating screaming a phrase into her pillow. She didn't know what it meant, but he had to be something she'd repeated it too often lately for it to be random rumblings. The sleepless nights were starting to take their toll; Liz had resorted to makeup not as a small enhancement, but as a cover up. It was the only way she would look normal. Now, she wouldn't even appear before her parents without the artfully applied cosmetics. There was simply no reason she could explain this to them, she couldn't even explain it to her friends. Well that wasn't true. Isabel and Zan had been showing a marked concern for her, and they alone of everyone knew how deeply troubled she was. 

Why she should feel so free to talk to Isabel she had no idea. It had to be that Liz had turned around and found the girl in her dream; Isabel had offered her hand and taken Liz out of a dreadful experience. That was what she told herself anyway. Zan, well she could tell him the same secrets she told Max and not have to worry her compulsive boyfriend right? There was no romance involved just a friendship…

"Okay eyes, spill." Zan's voice called her back to the present. 

"Closed already?"

"For the last five minutes, princess. If you don't stop scrubbing you'll take the stain off the counter, Elizabeth what is it?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"It's the steam from the kitchen it runs my makeup."

"Your makeup is fine. You look great."

"Then what makes you think-"

"I can see it."

"I thought you just said-"

"In your Aura, Elizabeth, it's all mixed. You haven't been getting any sleep….but its more you're out of balance. Been this way for awhile to huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah, Princess you do. That's the problem."

"I won't do it! I won't be second best! The choice was made. I'll live with it."

"Princess, let him help you."

"NO!"

"Protecting the ass even now huh? You're a good sight better then he deserves. But princess, if you're out of balance for the change, it'll be horrendous."

"I am not changing! I am the same person I always was! This can't be happening they're just dreams! I'm not. Do you hear me?" Liz was beating on the young man's chest now as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm still the same…" Max and Ava arrived through the door just in time to see her say this as her legs gave out. "Zan help me!" 

"I can't princess, I'm not your Zan and I'm not Max." He spoke smoothing her hair. He sent beseeching looks at his wife and brother. Before either could move Liz screamed again and said "HELP ME," before going limp on Zan's lap, unconscious.

A girl flew in the door left open by the others entrance, and slammed it behind her. A waved hand sent the bolt home and the blinds down; she did not stop in her single minded stride toward Liz's prone form. "Oh highness, tell me I am not too late." She whispered, as she fell to her knees beside the two. Her long fingers curved gracefully over Liz's neck and forehead. Her breathing slowed, almost stopped, as she allowed her body to alter itself, slowly her internal organs took back their true form even as the outer appearance stayed relatively the same. Her need for oxygen lowered, the planet having an abundance for her needs. Her pupils contracted, elongated vertically and dilated again as she refocused on her charge, vocal cords stretched to issue sounds long forgotten and her hair seemed to glow and flow around her.

"Lizbet, can you hear me? It's Cherie and I really need you to come back. I need you to listen to my voice."

The group could hear the words spoken in a tongue alien to them, and yet it washed over their minds; bathing them, carrying away cobwebs of age and decades of disuse to reassert their meaning to the Royals. When Maria came in, her ears heard the sounds uncomprehendingly but her heart whispered the translation. A heart with Michael's voice.

Liz mumbled something, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Ah, Lizbet, that's all in the past. The past can't hurt you. You know that"

Liz finally came around mumbling something unintelligible. 

"Get her some water."

"Hey wait a second, who are you, why should we trust you."

"Your Majesty please." Ava turned startled eyes on her and hurried to the kitchen returning seconds later, with the glass. "Thank you Lady."

"Here, My Lady."

Liz sat up this time, leaning against the girl, as though she was a best friend. She took one sip before she shot a quelling glance at her and snapped "Don't call me that."

"As you-"

"And for the love of the Empires don't do that!"

"What?" Chirine looked all innocent.

"That's better." She leaned back against her for a moment, before starting to get to her feet. Chirine helped her rise, " La- You shouldn't get up just yet."

"I've been having these for awhile now." Liz said dismissively and moved off. "Gods I should really hate you right now! All those games, when we were kids? And then showing up again just when I met Max and Chirine I trusted you!"

"I have never once betrayed that trust! I told you the truth! I told you about EVERYTHING! I have always, ALWAYS been there, yeah I stepped up my presence after you met Max but you NEEDED me, case in point. And just why the hell do you think you took everything so well when he told you? Maybe, just maybe it was because I was your friend!"

Having finally moved her friend past the calm subservient demeanor, into the fiery woman she knew Liz turned. Tears in her eyes and flew into the woman's arms. "Its good to have you back, but why?"

"The dowager Queen didn't want you to have to handle this until things were absolutely necessary. Oh princess, how could you think I would betray you?"

"Then it's true, isn't it, I'm an alien?"

"Well…yes and no."

"WHAT," Maria screeched. "Someone fill in the only human in the room as to what the hell is going on!"

"Well Maria that is debatable!" Maria paled and wilted right into Michael's open arms.

"You're horrible!" Isabel scoffed but lightened the comment with a smile.

"Well it worked didn't it," Chirine said with a smile. 

"Okay, Ms. New Alien Bitch, explains what is happening to my girl or shut the hell up!" Maria spoke while pushing up from Michael's lap, who wisely kept a restraining hand on the barking pixie.

"Maria, thanks, but you can't take her," Liz said shooting a warning glance at Chirine, but the girl was only smiling.

"I like her, Lizbet."

"I thought you might," Liz said dryly.

"I'll get you and aspirin?"

"No. You sit," Liz said and went into the kitchen as the girl folded herself into the booth.

Liz placed her hands on the kitchen counter as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh God, its true! Those nightmares are memories! Tess was right, Max was right… I don't have a right…or a chance."

"They can be overwhelming can't they?"

"Michael what are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink… hey I hate tears!" The usual biting remark cut off when he saw Liz's face.

"I see their faces every night, the garrison, its attacked the brides are all killed, most holding their sons or daughters. The screams, god it echoes in my ears even now. I hear their screams, yours, Zan, Ava's. The look of Landra's face while I could do nothing, I had to flee, had to get to the ships before they took off, with you guys. It was the Dowager's wish. I couldn't refuse her, but first I had to see Minda. There was nothing I could do for her, but give her my mark and hoped she survived." 

Liz started as she realized that standoffish Michael had actually wrapped her in a hug. "Doesn't matter, its okay, we are all here thanks to you. You did what you had to, and I can respect that. What matters now is we're alive and I plan for it to stay that way."

"This isn't funny Michael!" Liz glared and the counter she was holding started to glow red. 

"I thought Max said you weren't having any more symptoms."

"Symptoms, was that what he called them? Well, surprise, I am. Don't you be, though. His royal highness is too self-absorbed lately to know half of what goes on in my life! Well you know what her royal bitchiness can have him!"

Liz pulled away from Michael and left the kitchen heading straight for the stairs and her room. She didn't notice the boiling over of the water in the wash tubs and the exploding appliances, or more likely, didn't care.

"Ah, Izzy can you take care of the kitchen? It kind of resembles a science experiment; Zan and I are going to talk to Max. Alone. Now!"

"Sure," Isabelle said taking one look at Michael's face and figuring her brother was pretty much dead, deaf, and dumb. Maria and Ava were already on the way upstairs. Chirine grabbed some Snapple and lemon wedges form the back then followed them.

Liz plopped down on her bed and stared at the wall. "So, like when did you decide to so ditch the rules, before or after freshmen year," Maria asked.

"Not you too!"

"Being an alien and a princess, Liz that isn't something I deserve to know?"

"I didn't know myself." Liz's voice had no inflection, but Maria was too worked up to care.

"Funny, that's not what the alien says."

"Stop calling her that! She is my friend." 

"As I so obviously am not!"

"Maria not now." 

"Uh yeah, now, what is going on with you, Liz?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Oh, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, if all you want is a fight get out."

"Oh, now her highness has handed down a decree."

"No. Your best friend is asking you to stop being a bitch. God, Maria, this is about me! I should have known you'd react this way." Liz got up and crossed to her window, her gaze on the stars.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's not get into this."

"No, let's do."

"Fine, it is what you do. Pull away from those who show too much caring, who make your life to complicated.

"What," Maria cried indignantly, "that is so not true!"

"Isn't it?"

"Just where do you get off?"

"Take Michael for example."

"You have so lost me."

"Why am I not surprised? Come on Maria. He left his family for you. All he has ever held dear, Isabel, Max the chance to see where he came from, all to stay on earth. Why, because of you. He wanted to stay with you. You sit there and complain that he never shares himself with you, that he is too closed off. So he goes and makes the ultimate sacrifice, and what do you do? You break it off with him and go off to New York not because of a dream, oh no dear, and not because you don't love him. You do it because you don't want to out. You don't want to be involved with this!

"So how do you think I am going to want to share this with you? Huh and you know what the really twisted part of it is? Michael still is in love with you and all you do is tease and torment and hurt."

"How dare you!"

"Because I love you too, and someone has to tell you the truth."

"Liar!" Maria smacked Liz before she ran out of the room. 

"Why," Ava said, skirting the racing redhead and coming into the room.

"I don't want her to end up like me. Not if she has a chance at love."

"And you don't," Isabel said coming in with Chirine.

"No." The softly spoken word broke the three young woman's heart and each cursed Max a thousand different ways. 

~~~>>>~~~

"Bro, I do think I am going to have to mess up that killer smile of yours," Michael said once he and Zan had Max outside.

"Michael, care to tell me why first."

"Yeah,bro, not that I don't love a good brawl, but do tell me why I'm gonna' plaster the guy."

"He made a Lizzy cry." 

Max wasn't fool enough to miss the nickname Michael used. Whatever had gone on between them in the kitchen Michael obviously now considered Liz more then just one of the gang. She was family to him, which basically meant Max was screwed, and he had no idea why.

"You made Elizabeth cry?" Zan had gone on the defensive fast. He considered the girl a sister.

"How did I do this?"

"Well let's see, could have something to do with the fact that you couldn't keep your pants on for starters." Zan spoke with obvious contempt.

"You need to stay out of this" Max said.

"No, fucking chance, boy."

"You've been so wrapped up in your kid and guilt that you can't see what's in front of your face." Michael's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said, "which of course is nothing unusual for the all important King."

"Now, no one is saying your son isn't important. We all support you in that, even Elizabeth, its just time you see what's been here all along."

"Like what?"

"And Maria calls me emotionally damaged," Michael scoffed.

"Brick fucking wall," Zan agreed. "Okay, like the fact that she is hurting severely, is having serious problems with powers that you so loving call symptoms, is sick, not sleeping…one of the most self sacrificing..."

"She slept with Kyle!"

"Clueless," Michael said disgusted. "Maxwell, if you know what is good for you, you will fix this!" Michael and Zan walked away only talking for once.

"Shouldn't you wait for, Ava?"

"Naw, she'll probably stay with Elizabeth or Isabel tonight. If she wants me to come get her, she'll let me know."

"Shouldn't you tell her you're leaving?"

"She knows."

"Weird."

"You wanted to know," Zan said with a laugh at the other alien's discomfort.

~~~>>>~~~

"If I ever get my hands of that bitch, I'll murder her," Ava said.

"With what, your bare hands," Isabel scoffed.

"Naw, we got people to do that kinda stuff for us on Antar."

"And just how are you going to get there," Isabelle laughed, "Tess took the granolith."

Liz's laughter stopped them followed by her tears, "I changed things alright. He won't be using the granolith now."

"What," Isabel asked.

Ava turned her eyes sharp and comprehending all at once. "Forget Tess, I'll murder him and I will use my own hands," she hissed. Falling down onto the bed beside Liz, "Oh baby who'd he says he was, Max?" Ava asked, cradling the crying girl in her arms. Her eyes seeking out Isabel's willing her to know, to remember. 

Isabel head hurt and she sank into Liz's desk chair, as she was the one swept up in the memories this time.

__

Valandra sat beside the pond waiting for the man she hoped to share her future, after all if Zan could marry one of the others why not she? Besides he was already family.

"Valandra, my dear, you look radiant as always."

"Thank you, Khivar."

"Have you spoken with your esteemed mother about my sister?"

"Yes, she says there is no need for Theresa to go to Terra since Ava will accompany Zan."

"Do not these creatures have Gemini?"

"Yes the term, is twins. Mother believes though that it would cloud the issue."

"I thought she wanted there to be choice in all things."

"She does, but feels Theresa's presence is not needed. She will be safer here."

"That is not the issue, your mother fears us. Our abilities, to warp perception, she believes Theresa will use them against Zan. Appear as Ava or some other member of the crew to lure him?"

"That is not true, if such were the case she would never have allowed Ava and Zan's marriage."

"She could not have stopped it."

"Do you truly think my mother so powerless," Valandra asked. It was no use, Khivar was not listening, he was already walking away. How could she marry one who hated her family so, because I love him. She thought but how could she love him? It didn't matter if she did or not, she was already his, a passion of his and Khivar did not give up what he claimed.

Isabel opened her eyes, "I remember."

Ava nodded and opened her mind pulling purely on her husband’s DNA she knew she had them both. "ZAN, MAXWELL GET YOUR ROYAL ANTARIAN BEHINDS UP HERE BEFORE I USE THEM AS A BBQ!!" She nodded her head, that should give them a sufficient headache and get their feet moving in the right direction, for once. Never send a man to do a Queen's job.

"Ava, what are you doing," Zan asked, coming into the room. The alien was still holding his head.

"This had better be good," Max said behind him.

"Shut up, Roswell!" Zan hissed at his counterpart going to sit beside his wife.

"Shut it! All of you!" Michael pushed past Max, looking at Liz. She hadn't moved from the bed. "I suppose now you think your going to take charge, Max." 

"No actually I am" Ava said bitterly. "Now boys shut up and sit down. I swear, if it weren't for Liz, Izzy, and me, you all wouldn't get shit done. Izzy call Jesse, get him over here. Tell him to bring Kyle. Chirine, go waylay that bitchy human. She's going to apologize to my girl here." 

"Liz," Chirine said. She did not take orders from Ava. The royals had their own protector. 

"Go."

"I won't be long." The girl turned burning eyes on Max, "Do NOT do anything stupid, your lordship." With that warning she left. 

"Someone want to tell me what is going on," Max almost screamed out. 

"Beside you being the most unfeeling stupid coldhearted prick this side of the milky way? A whole hell of a lot, so Liz and I are only telling this once." Ava said.

"Ava," Liz sniffled.

"No princess girl, it's my turn to protect you, hear?"

"My galaxies, Ava do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, sugar, I was wondering when you would figure that. I'm sorry baby." Ava pulled Liz into her arms, reaching up a hand to throw the offending alien headband across the room.

"How did he die?"

"I don't know, sugar. I wish I could tell you, but it was probably Khivar."

"Your brother's an asshole." Zan flopped down next to Ava. He seemed nonchalant about his statement.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ava said.

"What!" Michael sated alarmed. "Your Khivar's sister? I knew we couldn't trust the bitch."

"The issue here is not my brother. It's Liz, a fact our laughing stock of a king has forgot for so long." Ava spoke softly, once more regaining control of the situation. 

"It doesn't matter Ava, I've already made my choice. What I want doesn't matter."

"What are you saying, Liz," Max said.

"Just the facts, you belong with Tess. What I want doesn't matter. It never has."

"Roswell, you have no taste." Zan muttered.

"There are so many layers of wrong with that statement, Chica." Maria, who had just arrived with Kyle and not so pleased looking Chirine behind her, sighed.

"What are you doing here," Liz asked.

"So my best friend's an alien, been there, done that, slept with one, not seeing the big deal here," Maria told her by way of explanation. Liz smiled, Ava laughed, Zan clapped and Michael looked ready to kill!

Max, for the first time in a long time, was tuned entirely on Liz. This was not the place to be having this discussion, but it seemed to be what fate had in mind. "You're the one, that slept with Kyle!"

"Key word there being 'slept', which is the past of the verb sleep. Sleep is not the same word as sex, Max! So why don't you say what's really on your mind? After all you're old enough to father a child you should be old enough to have an adult discussion!"

Maria saw Max tense remembering something from her earlier mouth off. "Ah Chirine, is Liz the same uh species as the rest of the gang?"

"Species? Well in the way you humans describe it, species, yes. Race no."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why?"

"Cause she's been having these, episodes, and she's already really bitchy this time of year and I thought I overheard Zan say something about letting Max 'help her' and this whole fight ensued and she's not… is she."

"Afraid so, seems Max has let things go on for two long."

"Maybe we should get out of here." 

"Actually I don't think that would be wise."

"Where are the Parkers?"

"Taken care of."

"H-"

"Excuse me," Max's deep growl filled the air.

"No, I don't think so. I've excused too much from you already! Grow UP Max," screamed Liz. The others started scrambling for cover as she grew angrier.

"Kyle get under the desk." Maria grabbed the man and threw him under the area provided for the knees. 

"Take this," Isabel said tossing the Kyle Liz's sealed box before she stood in front of him.

"This is going to get real ugly, fast," Zan said as he pulled his wife over to his sister. For her part, Maria slipped behind Michael.

"Expecting me to protect you, Maria?"

"Am I wrong?" Maria looked at him questioning.

Michael said nothing his whole being focused on the estranged lovers ahead of him.

"Bitch," Chirine snarled at Maria

"At least I'm not a brain washed shoulder," Maria snapped at Chirine.

"I feel sorry for you, mistaking loyalty for brainwashing," Chirine said. Losing interest in Maria as Max spoke once again.

"How do I do that, Liz, by responding to your taunts?" Max moved closer to her, forcing her backwards toward the bed.

"More like taking care of your responsibilities, your kingdom, your son, your wife. Stop moping around, Max. Take control."

"Hmm Maybe I should do that. I'll start with my wife."

"Haven't you already done that? Tess sure looked satisfied on prom night to me."

"Sort of like you and Kyle?"

"You believed that," Liz screeched, the candles in her room, lit and flared dangerously high.

"No." Max waved his hand. The flames died down to a manageable size.

Max planted one hand on the bedspread behind Liz and one hand on her neck, 'feeling hot tempered my love?' His voice rang in her head.

"Get off me! And don't call me that!" Her hands glowed green, as well as her eyes, " I am not Tess!"

"Thank god," Max said.

"She's your bride, your destiny!"

"Okay this is getting nauseating!"

"Zan," Ava hissed "stay out of this."

"Oh no! I am NOT going to stand here and listen to her shove Tess down both of our throats." 

"Baby you have me."

"That's the point!"

"Let them work this out!" This time it was her that sent the candles flaring.

"It is true, Liz," Max asked.

"It can't be."

"Why?"

"Because... if... I just can't explain it!" The remark was followed by another flash of physical pain and green lights.

"Fine don't, but enough with the light show." Max kissed her forcing Liz down onto the bed. Things had gotten out of hand. Gone too far to explain. But first he had to get her to admit she loved him. 'Liz baby why do you hate yourself?' Max's voice flooded her mind. He knew by now, that if she just hated him, she would have gotten over this a year ago. Whatever was truly bugging her was rooted in Liz's image of herself.

A whirlwind slideshow started in Max's head. He was transported back to that night at the prom, seeing himself with Tess through Liz's eyes. Felt the pain, and then the loathing she bore for being jealous of something that was meant to be. How dare she be jealous, she had driven Max to Tess. Besides, that was who he was meant to be with, she, Elizabeth Parker, was nothing but a home wrecker and this time it would cost her the lives of countless people. Her family, her friends, and entire planets hung on her decision. And, she had promised Max! 

'What are you talking about? Promised me what?'

Liz let him see the night future Max had come to him. All of it and the following events, after all, what did it matter now? She'd still lost him. Tess was still gone. Glimpses of the granolith and Tess taking off having betrayed them, all followed that woeful thought. All of it was for not. All her sacrifices had just caused her and her friends more pain. Now Max had a son, of course, he should be on Antar looking for him not here with her. She still didn't have Max. She was an Alien. She hadn't had sex with the man she wanted. Not that she wanted one, yet, she still counted herself too young, but damn it, if anyone was the mother of Max's kid, it should have been her. Not that skunky snaky, shaky, floppy, frumpy, bottle blonde, bubbly, Species 2 casting reject, excuse for an alien witch!

When Liz stopped for a moment, Max's laughter filled her brain. 'You are absolutely right. And you know what? You didn't lose me. I am in love with you!'

'I'm not sure I'm ready to let you off the hook. Damn it Max, it was prom night! And….'

'Baby there is nothing I can say or do to make up for that one. I fucked up.'

'You wanted to make me hurt as bad as you were hurting'

'I was stupid and blind'

'I really should toss you to the curve.'

'Yes.'

'Can't do it. There is that whole soul mate thing, plus I am a sucker for tragic kings with dark hair, but I do plan on making you sweat for a while. And when I get my hands on that no good ditty, karma killing…"

'Baby, are you through?'

'Do I have to be?' 

'No. Trash Tess all you want, but I need to come up for air and you were kind of sounding like Maria, which is a major turn off.'

"Maxwell Evans!" Liz pulled back, reached behind her, and commenced smashing him with a pillow. “That was the most... Max!" 

"See Zan, looks like he climbed out of the doghouse himself," Ava said.

"He's not out of the dog house yet, love, just out of the pit."

"It's a start."

"Yeah, so Max, is my girl right about the whole future Max being Khivar thing?"

"Depends."

"Well, I think Tess wasn't Ava, and I don't think Ava is a dupe," Isabel said as she helped Kyle out from under the desk.

"Who is she then," Kyle asked.

"Theresa," Isabel stated with anger.

"It makes sense" agreed Liz.

"You know about Theresa?"

"Yeah, I remember about her now and all the ruckus she caused at court."

"But how would she have been able to fool Max into thinking she was Ava? And the rest of us for that matter?"

"She didn't, not at first. Max you weren't attracted to her at all, to begin with, were you? Just a little on the protective side cause she was an alien and all."

"Yeah."

"And then I had to push her at you over and over, I fed right into her little trap."

"With Khivar's aide playing future Max you mean," Isabel said. "He was already here playing with me. Theresa was renowned for her mind warps, which explains the prom night."

"I do believe Isabel just dragged you out of the dog house Max," Liz said.

"A mind warp still doesn't excuse what I did. I love you and that was reprehensible, the way I hurt you, I should have kept my pants zipped."

"Ding. Rover is official allowed in out of the cold," Maria whispered, spying the look on her girlfriend's face.

"So what do we do know?"

"Khivar made several mistakes. One, he betrayed Valandra; two, he killed all of you to begin with; three, he tricked Isabel again; four, he begins to mess with me; five, he kills Alex; six, he takes Max's baby; seven, he kills a brother I don't even know I have, making me princess royal and regent of a planet I didn't know exsisted; and eight, he tries to control said planet. In short, he made it personal," Liz finished taking her box from Kyle, clasping a necklace, and what appeared as a headband on.

"What are we doing," Kyle asked.

"We're going to Antar," Liz said.

"How. The ship's toast," Michael said.

"Chirine, is my cruiser operational?"

"All has been made ready for your resurgence, my Lady,"

"Excellent." Turning to her friends she looked at Max and said, "Anyone need a lift?"

The End

1-08-03


End file.
